


and i like exy

by aaronsoul



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronsoul/pseuds/aaronsoul
Summary: Aaron Minyard was supposed to be straight. He was supposed to like girls. Girls only.But then, Kevin Day came along. Kevin Day and his stupid, stupid, stupid, self.-A ff idea I came up with during history class. This sucks and I'm sorry :P
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/ Andrew Minyard (background)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	1. girls only

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> this is like my first multi-chapter fan fic so idrk what I'm doing :P

* * *

Aaron was supposed to be straight. He was supposed to like girls, and only girls. He was supposed to be like those annoying guys that were too straight for their own good and who thought they were the only ones that truly mattered in this world. 

Well, maybe he sort of hated that last part, but he still thought that that was actually how his time at uni was going to be. That was of course, until Kevin Day came along. Kevin day and his stupid, stupid, stupid self.

Aaron had wanted to hate him, he had wanted to hate Kevin so much that at some point, Kevin would start to hate him too, but instead, he had somehow managed to fall for him. God, Aaron hated his life. 

It also really wasn’t like Kevin was sweet, or even kind. Oh no, he was a fucking asshole. Only third to Neil and Andrew, whom Aaron surprisingly hated more than Kevin. 

His crush on Kevin had always been there, -at least that was what Bee had said when Aaron had confessed he liked Kevin- however, Aaron had only noticed those feelings after he had broken up with Katelyn. Or, more like until Katelyn had broken up with him. Aaron was still kind of angry at her for that. But they were friends, so it wasn’t all bad. That’s what Aaron liked to think at least. 

“Don’t do that.”

Aaron dragged his eyes away from the tv screen and glared at Kevin, who was laying on the opposite end of the couch, looking at Aaron as if he were an enigma Kevin couldn’t yet quite solve. Maybe, in a way, Aaron was an enigma. “Do what?” Aaron asked, dragging his voice pretending he was bored. 

Kevin thought of his answer for a while, then, he made erratic gestures with his hands, “that thing where you...” Kevin groaned loudly as he trailed off, not sure as to how he was supposed to word his thoughts, “where you just zone out and I can’t tell what’s going on with you.”

Aaron hid the teasing smirk that threatened to show on his face, covering it with a yawn. “I just think.” Aaron said, as if it were that simple. They both knew it wasn’t. Then, to lighten the air around them, he added, “unlike _some_ people.”

Kevin’s mouth quirked into a dramatic gasp, and he placed a hand to his heart jokingly. “Are you saying that I don’t think?”

Aaron chuckled at Kevin as he thought of a snarky reply when the lock started turning, and the door opened, Andrew walking inside, Neil in tow. Aaron rolled his eyes, annoyed when he noticed Kevin tense up, and the once relaxed grin disappear from his face. He shot Andrew a glare acknowledging his presence, but it was also accusing, as if he were saying, _‘you’re the reason he’s not smiling. go away.’_

Andrew didn’t seem to care, because he only returned Aaron’s glare, which caused Aaron to huff as he spoke up, imitating Andrew’s monotone voice. “Hello to you too brother.”

Andrew seemed two seconds away from starting an argument with Aaron, but he let it slide when he felt Neil’s hand on his wrist warningly. He muttered something in Andrew’s ear, and they both walked away, locking themselves up in their room. Aaron scooted over, to the other end of the couch, placing his head on Kevin’s lap, who had returned to his relaxed, tranquil self the moment Andrew had left them alone. 

Aaron wanted to ask him what had happened with the two. He didn’t. If Kevin wanted to tell Aaron, he would. Kevin starts combing Aaron’s hair silently, apparently lost in thought. Aaron lets his thoughts plague his mind once again. 

He thinks about his relationship with Andrew. That always managed to do the trick of zoning out. Anyways, to put it in simpler words, the twins' relationship was… something. It definitely was something. There were days in which the both of them would get along perfectly-ish, and there were others when they started a fight out of the dumbest thing in the world and in twenty seconds, Andrew already had Aaron pinned down on the floor, a knife against his throat. Somehow, Aaron was never afraid. He knew Andrew was just being a stubborn little shit, and he knew that there was no way in hell Andrew would hurt him in even the smallest possible way. He also knew that they had to work on their anger management issues if they wanted to get along someday. At least their sessions with Bee were helping. 

Neil had once said that the twins acted like seven year olds. Aaron had flipped him off and ignored the comment. Kevin had agreed with Neil. Aaron had wanted to punch a wall at the time. Who did they think they were to criticize his and Andrew’s relationship?

Deep down though, he knew that both Neil and Kevin were correct. He hated them being right.

Lately, it seemed as if Aaron were only full of hate, as if that were the only emotion he felt. He sighed, annoyed. Oh no, annoyance was another emotion he felt. Wow, so exciting. 

Kevin pointed at him, shaking Aaron out of his thoughts. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” He said, a grin on his face. 

Aaron ignored him, closing his eyes. “You’re so weird.” He muttered.

Kevin sighed, hands still tangled in Aaron’s hair. “I could say the same thing about you.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, this time, he wasn’t able to hide the smile that spread on his face. He didn’t say anything else, and neither did Kevin, so, soon, there was another silence in between them. It wasn’t awkward, most things that had to do with Kevin weren’t awkward after all, and Aaron let himself doze off, even if it was only for a few minutes.

When he opened his eyes again, Kevin was looking at him with a look Aaron wasn’t able to decipher. Kevin smiled at him, stretching out his arms, “sometimes,” he started, “I wish I could tell what’s going on inside your head.”

“I know.” He said as he looked at Kevin with an emotion that he only felt when Kevin was around. 

_Oh._ Another emotion.

Maybe Aaron’s heart wasn’t full of hate. He certainly didn’t feel any hate when Kevin was around. Weird how that worked. Aaron liked weird.

* * *


	2. whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> His eyes lingered on Kevin's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely don't even know where this is going

* * *

Nicky squealed when his eyes landed on Aaron and Andrew. He dropped his bags on the floor and ran towards them, arms outstretched. Nicky hugged like he was fighting for his life, crushing the breath out of Aaron, who would quite literally be fighting for his life if Nicky didn’t let him go in the next minute. “I missed you guys!” He yelled, Nicky’s voice terribly loud since his mouth was next to Aaron’s ear. After a few seconds, Andrew groaned and pushed Nicky away, who didn’t seem to mind. Aaron, as much as he hated hugging, let Nicky hold him for a while longer, as he breathed in his cousin's scent. Nicky was back. Aaron had missed him. After a while, Nicky let Aaron go, only to then give Neil a tight hug, which didn’t last long, since Nicky’s eyes had landed on Kevin, and he was already pushing Neil away softly, and going to Kevin, who was now carrying both of Nicky’s bags. Kevin almost toppled over when Nicky rushed to him, enveloping Kevin in a hug. “Kevin!”

“Nicky!” Kevin yelled, jokingly. “How is Eric?”

Nicky’s smile widened, glad that someone had asked him about his boyfriend, and he started going off on a rant about everything that he and Eric had done over the small summer break, as he started walking away, Kevin by his side, listening without complaint to Nicky’s rambling. A soft, barely noticeable smile adorned Kevin’s face, and oh how Aaron loved that smile.

That smile; the one that showed Kevin wasn’t as souless as cold as everyone thought. The smile he only let Aaron and Nicky see. The smile that demonstrated that Kevin truly cared about them.

Aaron liked that smile.

* * *

“No- fuck- Nicky! Give me my controller-” Aaron jumped from the couch, pushing everything away from his path as he started chasing Nicky.

“I’m bored!” Nicky yelled, almost tripping over a blanket on the floor, “let’s do something else!”

Over the noise, Aaron heard Kevin chuckling as he observed their exchange with amusement from the soft confines of the bean bag. He was going to yell at Kevin, tell him to fuck off or something, but Nicky halted suddenly. Aaron’s reflexes clearly weren’t working, and he realized everything too late, as he bumped into a laughing Nicky as they both tumbled to the ground, Nicky emitting a small _oomph!_ when Aaron landed on top of him.

“Fuck-” Aaron groaned, massaging his ribcage. Nicky laughed again, giving up as he handed Aaron his controller. 

He then pushed Aaron off from on top of him, and stood up, brushing the front of his pants. “Y’all are boring shits. I’m going to go get ice cream.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, there wasn’t any heat behind the action, so Nicky laughed. “You’re the boring one,” he said. “Mario Kart is superior in so many ways. Not my fault you don’t have good taste.”

Nicky ruffled Aaron’s head playfully, “sure thing Aaron.” 

Aaron grumbled, swatting Nicky’s hand away and walking back towards the beanbag that was unoccupied, seating in it with his controller in hand, then, resuming the game quickly. From the corner of his eye, he sees Neil sitting on Andrew’s lap, his twin's arms placed protectively around Neil’s waist. 

_Affection,_ Aaron thinks. _Gross._

Nicky walked towards the door, turning to look expectantly at the other four people in the living room. “Well?” He started, “is anyone coming?”

Aaron ignored him but he noticed both Neil and Andrew stand up and exit the room, Nicky behind them. “Hmph.” Aaron grumbled. “Traitors.”

Kevin chuckled from behind him, and Aaron heard as the Striker stood up from the couch, and took a seat on the floor, resting his back against Aaron’s chest who paused the game without thinking twice, placing his arms around Kevin’s waist, the same way Andrew had done with Neil. _Huh_ , Aaron thought. 

They stayed like that, in silence for a while, until Kevin spoke, his voice soft. “Hey.”

Aaron moved his hands from Kevin’s waist and he started playing with his hair, pulling at it softly. “Hey.”

Kevin didn’t say anything for a while, then: “Tomorrow we start training”

Aaron groaned, “I know Kevin.” He yawned, “I hate training so much.”

Kevin turned to look at Aaron at that, a look of disbelief written all across his face. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do though.” Aaron said, grinning.

“You don’t.”

“I really, really do.”

It was Kevin’s turn to groan. “I hate you.”

Aaron was quick to reply. “You do not.”

After a beat of silence, Kevin sighed, giving in. “Whatever.”

Aaron smiled.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. maybe

* * *

“Come on Minyard! Pick up your pace!” Kevin yelled, smirking when Aaron showed Kevin his middle finger and told him to shut the fuck up in response. He was about to retort with something else, when Kevin’s eyes accidentally travelled to the goal, where Andrew was already glaring at him. Kevin’s words died in his throat.

Fuck. 

See, it was all Kevin’s fault, even though it was hard for him to admit that. A couple of days ago, he had accidentally admitted the fact that he may or may not have a crush on Andrew’s twin. 

They had been playing, truth or dare, and obviously, Kevin had been drunk. 

Nicky had turned to look at Kevin. “Kev. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” He had slurred, too lazy to choose dare. 

Nicky had smiled maniacally, which had immediately worried Kevin. “Do you or do you not like people of the same gender as you?”

Kevin’s words had left his mouth before he even had the chance to process what he had even said. “I… like Aaron. He’s the same gender as me. I guess I do.”

Nicky had snorted, amusement written all over his face, and Kevin’s eyes had widened in panic, as they searched Andrew’s eyes, to see his response. 

Andrew had reacted surprisingly calm. Maybe it had been the alcohol that he had also been drinking, or maybe it had been the way Neil had placed an arm on his knee, but Andrew had barely reacted, only fixing Kevin with a small glare, which disappeared when Aaron had pushed the door open and yelled, “can someone help me with the fucking groceries?”

A ball hit Kevin on the stomach, and he saw Andrew smirk before he tumbled to the ground, a hand automatically clutching his stomach. Neil ran to Kevin’s side, helping him up as he whispered, “are you okay?” so that only Kevin would hear.

“I’m fine Neil.” Kevin nodded, a little bit disoriented.

Neil grumbled at his ‘fine’ but he let it slide, running to his previous position as the play restarted. Kevin didn’t notice Aaron’s concerned gaze on him for the rest of the play. 

* * *

“Hey Kev. What’s going on? You good? Wanna talk?”

Kevin snapped out of his trance, opening his eyes, turning to look at Nicky who was turning the shower on next to him. It took Kevin a while to reply, not knowing which question he should answer first. He ended up deciding on answering the last one. It was the easiest. “Yeah. Why?”

Nicky shrugged as he started covering his body with soap. “You seemed distracted.” He locked eyes with Kevin and continued, “it was weird since, well, y’know- it’s practice.”

Kevin sighed, he knew Nicky knew what was going on. He also knew Nicky wouldn’t stop bothering him until he spoke. “It’s just-” he started, cutting himself off as he looked around, checking there was nobody else there. It then took him another moment to gather his thoughts. 

Nicky pushed him on encouragingly. “Yes?”

“Andrew is mad at me.” Kevin finally said, “he keeps glaring at me and-”

Nicky cut him off, “oh… is it because of the-” he made a weird hand gesture, as if he were showing off his nails, a suggestive smirk on his face.

Kevin raised his eyebrow, groaning when he realized what Nicky meant. “Yes.” He admitted. “It is because of me coming-out-while-drunk thing.”

“Is it also because of your crush on-” Nicky started, a smile slowly forming on his face.

Kevin interrupted Nicky, a slight blush coating his cheeks. “Yes. It’s also because of my crush on Aaron.”

Nicky full on laughed at that, throwing his head back. “Jesus take the wheel.”

Kevin agreed with Nicky on that. He waited for Nicky’s laughter to die down. When it did, Nicky spoke again. “Are you sure it’s because of that though?” Nicky stretched out, proceeding to turn off the shower and grab a towel from the rack. “If i’m honest, your middle-school crush on Aaron was  _ -and still is- _ kind of obvious.”

Kevin’s eyes widened slightly at that. “It is?”

Nicky shushed him, raising a hand dismissively. “What I want to tell you though, it’s that, maybe Andrew is not mad about that. He could be mad at something completely different.”

Kevin grabbed a towel too, wrapping it around his waist and walking towards his locker to get out his clothes. “What else could he be mad about?” He asked helplessly. “I haven’t done anything. At least, I don’t think I have.”

Nicky grabbed his sweatpants and hoodie, changing into them as he spoke. “I don’t know Kevin.” He cringed at his useless comment, then added, “talk to him.”

Kevin packed his things, not saying anything else until he heard Nicky exit the changing room. “Maybe I will. Just maybe.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just like the idea of a kevin + nicky friendship


	4. ice cream

* * *

Kevin was laying on his bed, his computer resting on top of his stomach as he rewatched their play against The Ravens. 

He saw it once: took notes. 

He saw it for a second time: took notes.

Then, he saw it _three, four, five-_

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Kevin looked up from his computer, locking eyes with Aaron who was standing on the door to his room. He mumbled, “I’m watching our last game-”

Aaron walked to Kevin, sitting on his bed, legs crossed. “You’ve been doing that for-” he checked his watch, “five hours? Kevin, honestly, what the fuck.”

Kevin stretched, moving his laptop away from him as he turned to look at Aaron. “I need to think.”

Aaron covered his face with both of his hands, grumbling, “tell me what’s wrong Kevin.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “nothing’s wrong. Go play Mario Kart with Nicky.”

Aaron stood up, “you’re insufferable.”

He exited the room, closing the door behind him, and Kevin resumed the play on his computer.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Nicky asked when he saw Aaron grabbing the keys to his car.

“I’m getting ice cream.”

Nicky stood up from the couch, almost falling as he ran to Aaron. “Cool. I’m going.”

Aaron groaned as he opened the door. “Whatever.”

The ride to the store was surprisingly quiet, except for the music playing softly in the background. 

When they arrived though, Nicky had apparently decided that he wouldn’t shut up ever again. “Why are we getting ice cream?” he asked.

Aaron shrugged. “Kevin was having a crisis or something when I went to check on him.”

“Oh- wait, is it because of-” Nicky’s eyes suddenly widened, and he started walking faster, Aaron basically had to sprint to catch up to him.

“Because of what, Nicky?” He asked, feigning indifference.

“Nothing!” Nicky squeaked, eyes forward, avoiding his cousin's gaze.

“Nickyy-” Aaron pressed, extending the ‘y’.

Nicky sighed, opening his mouth, then closing it again as if debating on whether he should or should not tell Aaron whatever it is that he knew.

Aaron stopped, pulling Nicky’s hand so that he would also halt. He made Nicky look at him. “Nicky. Tell me.”

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Nicky sighed, raising his arms in surrender.

“Fine!” he scratched the back of his neck, speaking so fast Aaron wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. “Andrew's mad at Kevin because he said he has a crush on you and that’s why he’s acting weird!” Nicky ended up accidentally yelling the last part, and some curious strangers that were passing turned to look at them. Nicky glared at them all, and said, "what are you looking at? keep moving!"

Meanwhile, Aaron was having an existencial crises next to him. _Oh._ Kevin Day? _The_ Kevin Day had a-a what? A crush on him? On Aaron? _Jesus._

He took those few moments Nicky was distracted to regain his composure. He sighed, closed his eyes and then inhaled deeply. Finally, he spoke, careful not to let any sort of emotion show.

“Okay. Can we get the ice cream now?”

Nicky stared at Aaron for a while. He was about to say something, but apparently decided against it because the only words that came out of his mouth were: “Okay.”

* * *

After a while, probably minutes, probably hours, Kevin heard the door open, and Aaron entered once again. “Turn that fucking thing off.”

Kevin looked at him once, then, he looked at the cups of ice cream on Aaron’s hands, finally, with a sigh, he turned off his computer. “I don’t like ice cream.”

Aaron shook his head, “And I really don’t give a fuck.” He threw Kevin a cup and a spoon. “Now you do.”

Kevin looked at the cup weirdly, then, when Aaron layed next to him, Kevin sighed. “I’ve never had ice cream.”

Aaron turned to look at him as if he were crazy. “Jesus Christ,” he mumbled, “you’re messed up.”

Kevin shrugged, “they didn’t let us eat that at the nest. We literally had oatmeal twice a day.”

Aaron frowned. “Fuck them.” Then, the blond grabbed the cup he had given Kevin, and opened it. “Eat.”

Kevin smiled as he took a small bite from the ice cream. His eyes widened, “holy shit. This is actually good-” he said, stuffing more of it in his mouth.

Aaron grinned as he too, started eating from his cup. “I know.”

The blond spoke again, “I enjoy drowning my sorrows with ice cream.”

Kevin laughed, “as you should.” the smile on his face didn’t disappear this time. “We should do this more often then.”

Aaron looked at Kevin, his eyes bright. “We should.”

And, if Aaron decided not to say anything about what Nicky had told him earlier and pretend nothing had happened, then, who could blame him?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to tell me if this is absolute shit :P


	5. you're safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> YALL IT'S KEVINS BIRTHDAY GDHKJLMS  
> anyways, what better way to celebrate his birthday than with some weird angst. enjoy ;)  
> -

* * *

The day goes by and no one mentions his birthday. So, after practice, when they’re finally back in their dorms, Kevin sighs relieved as he locks himself up in the bathroom.

He looks at himself in the mirror, he looks at the queen piece tattooed on his cheek, and he feels relief flood over his body. Riko can’t hurt him now.

He’s washing his hands when the walls around him start to close up and the memories return. 

Back at the nest, every year, on the twenty second of February, Kevin wouldn’t celebrate his birthday. He wasn’t allowed to.

Riko would though. He would celebrate Kevin’s birthday in his _own, special way._ He would make sure that Kevin didn’t smile that day. No matter what he had to do. 

_Every fucking year._

Kevin’s grip tightens on the basin as Riko’s face pops up in his memory. Riko and that stupid one that was tattooed on his stupid face. 

Kevin turns to look at himself in the mirror once again, to remind himself that there is no two anymore. That he is free. However, he only sees the two. Kevin’s hand immediately jerks up to touch his cheek, and he scratches it, as if he could somehow peel off the tattoo.

Angry, desperate tears start to pool around his eyes, and he keeps scratching his face. Kevin doesn’t register the pain, or the blood that is starting to come out of his cheek. He just keeps _scratching and scratching and scratching._

Then, Riko’s there, standing next to him. His jet black hair ruffled slightly, the same way it was the last time Kevin saw him. His piercing black eyes are boring Kevin down, a murderous look on Riko’s face.

_He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead-_

Kevin repeats those two words aimlessly as his breathing starts to get ragged and everything is suddenly too overwhelming, his throat starts to constrict, he can’t breathe and Riko’s face is _still there._

Kevin closes his eyes involuntarily, which only manages to worsen everything. 

It’s not just Riko’s face now, it’s his voice too.

_You’re fucking useless Kevin. Do you really think you will ever accomplish anything?_

Then, it’s also the feeling of Riko’s foot on his hands. The scars on his hand start burning, the same way they did that day. Kevin painfully watches Riko raise his foot as two of his other teammates push Kevin to the ground.

Kevin remembers how he begged. How he had _begged_ Riko to stop. 

_I will do anything._

He claws at his hair, as the feeling of his hand breaking returns. 

Lights flash as he remembers being taken to the emergency room, people crowding around him, and all he feels is _pain, pain, pain._

His back hits the wall with a painful thud, and he’s screaming, telling Riko to fuck off. Riko’s dead. Why is he still haunting Kevin? 

Now he’s pleading, the same way he did that night a couple of years ago. He's begging once again. He’s asking Riko to leave him alone. 

_I will do anything._

_“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. You’re safe. Riko’s dead. I’m here. You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe.”_

Kevin’s eyes flew open, meeting Aaron’s intense concerned gaze with his own tear streaked eyes. He grabbed Aaron’s arms, and dropped to his knees, sobs wrecking his body violently. Aaron hugged Kevin, combing his hands through his hair, whispering those same words over and over again. 

_“I’m here. You’re safe, you’re safe you’re safe-”_

And Kevin cries, he lets himself be held by Aaron, he lets go, and soon, Riko’s voice is just a faint whisper. Kevin opens his eyes, registering his surroundings. He’s lying on the floor, his head is resting on Aaron’s thighs, and Aaron’s hands are on his body, massaging it softly, _grounding_ Kevin. His voice, soft, caring, echoes around Kevin, and he lets out a shaky breath, as he starts to get up slowly.

Kevin pulls away from Aaron, resting his back against the wall, he tries to avoid Aaron’s gaze, yet he feels Aaron's eyes looking at him worriedly.

They don’t speak, and when Kevin is finally strong enough to stand up and exit the bathroom, Aaron only raises his left hand, brushing his fingertips against Kevin’s reassuringly.

He doesn’t speak with anyone, heading straight to his room and sinking on his bed, enveloping the warm blankets around himself and grabbing his laptop. He turns it on, and their game against the Trojans starts playing, but he isn’t paying attention, his view drifting from the screen to the closed door of his room. When he starts to panic again, he thinks of Aaron’s face, of Aaron’s reassuring voice, and somehow, that manages to fend off Riko from appearing.

_You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe._

Kevin’s eyes are still trained on the door when it creaks open slightly and Aaron’s face pops inside. He doesn’t wait for Kevin to say anything, just makes his way to the bed, sitting on it, pulling the blankets on top of him, moving next to Kevin.

He doesn’t say anything, just hands Kevin a cup of ice cream that he had been holding behind his back the whole time.

Kevin takes it wordlessly, along with the spoon that he’s offered and opens the cup slowly, throwing the lid into the trashcan at the end of the room with impressing accuracy. 

Aaron grabs Kevin’s computer, and he goes on Netflix, playing a movie Kevin isn’t able to catch the name of on time.

Kevin let’s himself relax as the movie starts to play, and he rests his head on Aaron’s shoulder, pulling the blankets closer so that they can both warm up. Aaron passes an arm over Kevin, and he starts rubbing circles on Kevin’s left arm soothingly, the same way he had done earlier. 

Kevin closes his eyes.

 _Just one minute,_ he thinks. He falls asleep.

Somehow, even though Aaron wasn’t in his dreams, the thought of his face and his voice managed to fend off Kevin’s nightmares the same way he had done with Riko.

Kevin actually sleeps that night.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> and they were roomates


	6. perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> i didn't edit this chapter SORRY LMFDOSO

* * *

Kevin woke up with a feeling of warmth all over his body. He yawned, snuggling into the person that had an arm around Kevin-

Wait what?

Kevin’s eyes opened significantly when he started to remember last night’s events. He turned his head to look at Aaron, his soft blond hair ruffled from sleep, and his eyes attentive, already staring at Kevin.

“Good morning.” Aaron said, his voice husk from sleep. He started rubbing circles relaxingly on Kevin’s bicep, and Kevin felt himself melt in Aaron’s embrace.

Kevin yawned softly, covering his mouth with the inner part of his elbow. “‘morning.”

Aaron grabbed Kevin’s chin, and slowly turned him to look at him. “Did you sleep well?”

Kevin nodded. “Yeah,” he croaked. “You?”

Aaron gave Kevin a smile as he nodded too. He then started to get out of bed, “we should go downstairs. Andrew-”

Kevin groaned, pulling at Aaron’s hand so that he’d fall back into the bed with Kevin. “Five more minutes.” He mumbled into Aaron’s neck who let out a short laugh in return, agreeing with Kevin. 

“Okay. Five more minutes.”

* * *

They got up from bed at two in the afternoon. Kevin went downstairs, to the kitchen as he started chopping an apple and preparing coffee whilst Aaron took a quick shower. He then sat on the kitchen counter, and he started scrolling through his phone, waiting for Aaron.

The blond entered a few minutes later, stretching as he served himself a cup of coffee silently. He handed Kevin a post-it note wordlessly. Kevin read it with difficulty since Andrew’s handwriting was absolute shit.

It went something like this:

_We went to grab breakfast. You weirdos were asleep_

_aND cuddling and Neil told me not to disturb you._

Kevin laughed at the weird angry face Andrew had drawn as he handed the note back to Aaron who threw it away, chuckling slightly.

“So,” Aaron started as he dragged a stool and sat directly in front of Kevin, “what do you want to do?”

Kevin shrugged, rubbing his eyes lazily. “Whatever you want I guess.”

Aaron smirked, “whatever I want?” He asked, laughing when Kevin’s eyes widened, realization hitting him like a truck.

“No!” He yelled, a little bit louder than intended. “Whatever you want, _except-_ ”

Aaron cut him off, pointing a finger threateningly at Kevin. “Nah ah. You said whatever I want.”

Kevin argued, even though he knew it was pointless at this point. He had already lost. “We are _not_ going to order nutella pizza and play video games the entire day.”

Aaron waved a hand dismissively, already dialing a number on his cellphone and putting his phone next to his ear as he waited for someone to answer. “We sooo are.” He said, smiling.

“We’re not.”

Aaron rolled his eyes playfully. “We are.”

“Not.” Kevin added, a smile on his face.

* * *

Three hours later, they were both on the couch, control in one hand and pizza in the other.

“Fuck-” Kevin swore when he lost, for the twenty seventh time that day as Aaron fist bumped the air, turning to look at Kevin, an evil grin on his face as he said, “suck it!”

Kevin launched himself at Aaron, as he tried to get the controller of his hands. “Let’s play something else. I’m bored!” He grunted as Aaron hit him on the ribs, causing them both to tumble to the ground, laughing at each other.

Kevin somehow managed to get hold of the control, by holding Aaron’s waist with one hand and reaching for the control that was in his hand, performing a weird sit up. He fell back to the floor, his hand now gripping Aaron’s left hand as he raised his head to look at Aaron, who was smiling on top of Kevin.

They lay there, breathing heavy, until they both calmed down. Aaron’s eyes inspected Kevin’s face slowly, and they landed on a spot near his lips. Aaron sighed as he raised his free hand and brushed that same spot softly with his thumb. “You had something there.” Aaron mumbled as he met Kevin’s eyes again.

Kevin smiled, just a little. He saw something shift in Aaron’s eyes and then the blond was leaning towards him and Kevin couldn’t wait any longer so he performed a half sit up and met Aaron halfway, hands flying to cup Aaron’s face, as Aaron decided to rest his hands on Kevin’s chest.

Aaron smiled into the kiss, and so did Kevin. There was a complete mess around them, two boxes of pizza on the table, blankets all around them, but that moment was utterly perfect, and Kevin let Aaron kiss him like their lives depended on it, and he made sure to kiss back, to let Aaron know how he too wanted that.

At that moment, Kevin felt infinite. Then, Aaron’s mouth moved to Kevin’s neck and Kevin pulled at Aaron’s hair as he felt himself being torn to pieces yet mended at the same time. 

It was perfect. So, so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. cringe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS I CVANT EVEN, THIS IS SO CRINGEY IM SO SORRY.

* * *

They kissed for hours, or maybe minutes. Seconds probably? Wait no, definitely not seconds.

Point is, the moment he met Kevin’s lips, Aaron lost track of time. They breathed each other’s air, hands flying everywhere as both of them tried to get to know the other’s bother perfectly. Their shirts had long since been discarded, thrown away into the pile of blankets that lay on the floor, and Aaron had already left several bruises all over Kevin’s chest. 

Kevin’s hands were in Aaron’s hair, his shoulders, his neck, and then he was pulling him upwards for another kiss, Aaron obliged, a small smile forming on his lips when he made Kevin let out the softest moan.

Aaron separated his face from Kevin, opening his eyes to revel in Kevin’s disheveled hair, his blood red lips, his dilated pupils- God, he had never seen someone so perfect. “Perfect, perfect, perfect-” Aaron mumbled, as he pressed soft kisses all over Kevin’s body. 

They would have probably kept on going forever, or until they got enough of the other, but suddenly, the lock was creaking open, and Aaron had barely even registered anything before he and Kevin were both flying out of the others embrace, sitting on opposite sides on the couch and resuming the play on the screen as if nothing had happened. 

The execution probably would have been perfect, and both Andrew and Neil probably wouldn’t have noticed, but, they were both caught by surprise, and well- Kevin forgot to put his t-shirt back on. 

Andrew and Neil stood in the doorway as Andrew scanned Kevin’s chest with a raised eyebrow. Kevin was panicking, and Aaron sat there, fixing his brother with the best glare he could muster, daring him to say anything.

After what felt like eternity, Andrew rolled his eyes, grabbing Neil’s hand and walking away silently. Almost silently at least. Aaron heard his brother mutter a soft ‘finally’ as he passed Aaron, and Neil just ruffled Kevin’s hair and winked, as if he had already known what was going to happen. 

Aaron heard the door close behind Andrew and Neil as they locked themselves in their room to do God knows what. He heard Kevin sigh, relieved, and Aaron turned to look at him, a smirk on his face when he saw the red, now turning purple marks on Kevin’s chest, eyeing each one carefully. Kevin turned his face sideways, in question. He started saying something, “hey, we need to talk-”

No. Not yet. He interrupted Kevin by putting his mouth on his once again, only breaking apart to whisper, “five more minutes”. Kevin made a sound in the back of his throat, agreeing with Aaron, and they kissed.  _ And  _ kissed,  _ and  _ kissed.

It wasn’t just five minutes.

* * *

A considerable while later, after they had finished cleaning up the living room, Kevin and Aaron were sitting around the kitchen table in front of each other, studying the other in complete silence. Kevin sat back on his chair before he spoke up. “Aaron.”

Aaron’s eyes looked straight into Kevin’s. “Yes?”

“I don’t hate you.”

Aaron wasn’t quite sure as to how he was supposed to respond to that, so he mirrored Kevin. “I don’t hate you too?”

Kevin kept fiddling, moving around, changing positions every few moments, and raising his head as if he were expecting to get struck by lightning at any moment. He finally sat forward, and forced himself to meet Aaron’s curious gaze. He sighed. “And I- I don’t- I don’t like you either.”

“Oh.” That was all Aaron could say. He couldn’t find any other words. Kevin didn’t like him? Then why the fuck had he made out with Aaron for like one hour? Aaron’s face must have betrayed more emotion that he wanted to because Kevin was suddenly standing up, walking towards Aaron and grabbing him by the shoulders.

“No wait fuck. I didn’t mean it like that-”

Aaron stood up slowly, pushing Kevin aside. He spoke in the most monotonous voice he could muster. “No, I get it Kevin. You lead me on, and then when you’re forced to face the facts that you’re not fucking straight, you run away. I get it.”

Kevin touched Aaron’s shoulder again. “No, Aaron, listen. Please.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and started walking away, only to be pulled backwards by Kevin, forced to face the striker. “Aaron.” He said it with a certain authority, but his voice was also soft, like he was pleading. 

Aaron crossed his arms. “What?”

Kevin sighed. “I don’t like you because I-” he looked stuck, like he wanted to just run away, which Aaron guessed, Kevin would probably do in the next five seconds.

Aaron pressed, annoyed. “Because you what, Kevin?”

He saw something change in Kevin’s posture and then, Kevin’s face was closer to Aaron’s than it had been a second ago. “Because I think I love you.”

“Oh.”

Aaron smiled, he smiled and he grabbed Kevin’s face as he pulled him into a short kiss. He ended it fast, and then looked at Kevin, inspecting his green eyes like he had never done before. Then, with a soft smile, he said: “I think I love you too.”

Aaron didn’t know what would happen next, he didn’t know if they would face any trouble or not, but as long as Kevin was by his side, Aaron didn’t care. He didn’t care because loving Kevin was single handedly, the best thing that had ever happened to him. And he was never going to give up on Kevin, the same way he knew Kevin wasn’t giving up on him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, now that the cringe is over, i want to thank whoever read this weird ass fan fiction for, well, for reading it. i'm actually glad i actually finished this and didn't give up halfway through LMAO. all the positive comments were what kept me going so yay.
> 
> also my tumblr is kevinssexy, someone come yell at me please.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope someone actually enjoyed this DRFTGYHU
> 
> stay safe <3


End file.
